This invention relates to the structure of a beater for a drum pedal and particularly to the beater body.
An example of the ordinary drum pedal is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. The drum pedal 100 comprises a beater 110 and an operating part 120 operated by a pedal 130. The drum pedal 100 is fixed to a bass drum 140 by a fixing member 105, e.g. a known clamp, etc. The drum pedal has a base 101, with a support at the base near the clamp. A spring 103 returns the beater away from the drum head. At the rear of the drum, there is a drum stand S.
The beater 110 comprises a rod 111 with a main beater body 112 at the end of the rod. The rod 111 is fixed to a transversely extending beater rotating shaft 121 of the operating part 120.
The beater body 112 may be of felt, etc., with the rod 111 inserted into it, and the body 112 is installed at the tip of the rod 111 by a tightening nut 113.
The beater operation is controlled by the operating part 120 comprising a beater rotation shaft 121 extending transversely, a wheel 122 on the shaft and a chain 123 trained on the wheel. The beater rotation shaft 121 is freely rotatably supported at the top of the support 102. The rod 111 for supporting the beater head and a wheel 122 that rotates integrally with the rod 111 are installed on the shaft 121. The wheel 122 comprises a sprocket or a partial sprocket, etc. around its periphery. The chain 123 has one end fixed to the wheel 122 so that the chain is wound on and off the wheel as the wheel rotates. The other end of the chain 123 is connected to the tip of a foot pedal 131 of the pedal part 130. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the chain 123 is pulled down as the foot pedal 131 is stepped on which rotates the wheel 122. That in turn rotates the rod 111 which swings the beater body 112 to beat the drum head 141 of the bass drum 140.
As it is constructed, however, the beater part 110 has a tendency for the actual beating and contacting part between the beater body 112 and the drum head 141 to become quite small, even dot-like, as shown by a two-dot chain in FIG. 8. As a result, the impact at beating becomes weak and a powerful sound quality is difficult to obtain. Since the beater body 112 as a whole may consist of felt, there may be a problem involving the higher cost of the beater.